Conventional fuel cells undergo electrochemical reaction with hydrogen-rich fuel (e.g. methanol) and oxygen fuel. In the applications of such fuel cells, it is necessary for users to know when to replenish the fuel when fuel concentration or level becomes low. Detection of fuel concentration in the fuel container is typically achieved through expensive metering sensor, which is rather uneconomical when used extensively in portable electrical products.
In light of the drawbacks of conventional fuel cells, the inventor aims to develop a refractive fuel concentration detector.